


[LMDM]Mon petit amoureux

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 卢修斯的复活节彩蛋。卢修斯觉得这有些刺激。





	[LMDM]Mon petit amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> 老老实实写my little lover会死吗？会的。  
>  ~~我控制不住我自己~~  
>  一切都是Jason Isaacs的错！  
> 脑洞衍生，时间线紊乱。  
> 睡前闭眼盲打，日常烂尾(白天没有氛围不想改

1.  
德拉科·马尔福喜欢穿着一丝不苟，衬衫纽扣扣到最上粒，恨不得不露出一丁点肌肤。  
路人纷纷表示惋惜。  
并类比了一下他的父亲——卢修斯·马尔福，发现他的穿衣风格并没有这么严谨，会在适度范围内不羁一下。

万物都是有原因的。  
德拉科·马尔福也不想这样。  
但是他需要掩盖。  
是的，他的脖子上有一条细细的项圈。  
偶尔还有被吮吸出来的吻痕。

2.  
很不幸的，伏地魔死后，作为实名认证过的食死徒，尽管通过各种运作卢修斯没被扔进阿兹卡班，但他还是受到了处罚：软禁在家三年。  
由于人手不足，魔法部只是派人在马尔福庄园设置了一个魔法阵能够保证卢修斯出不来就再也没派过人来监视他。

所以当天回到卧室发现床上有什么东西在动，他内心略惶恐。  
毕竟整个庄园只有他一个人。  
他抽出蛇头杖，惯性抽出魔杖。  
他再一次忘记了，他的魔杖早就毁了。

他无奈收好，用蛇杖挑起被子。

卢修斯觉得这有些刺激。

床上的是他的儿子，已经成年了的德拉科睡得香甜，穿着卢修斯的白衬衫，衬衫有些大，略略盖住他的屁股。

年轻芬芳的肉体。活色生香。

他吞了吞唾沫，拿出自己的严肃表情，推了推德拉科。“德拉科，很晚了醒醒，回你自己床上去睡。”

他触摸到的肌肤温度有些偏高。

德拉科被他摇醒，略略睁开一只眼睛，软绵绵的撒娇“卢修斯，我难受。”

他可能是病了，卢修斯心想，转身准备去找相关医护人员。  
一只手抓住了他，“别走。”

他的心都快碎了。

德拉科感觉到热，很热，身体内部的灼烧，皮肤的撕扯感，让他觉得有点难受。  
他拉住父亲的袍角，并使劲把他拽倒在床上。  
卢修斯整个人冰冰凉凉的，触感愉快。  
他把自己紧贴上去。

卢修斯震惊的看着怀中的人，衣服下逐渐伸长出来的毛茸茸的长尾巴，头顶变幻出来的猫耳朵。  
还有隐藏在衣领下，若隐若现的黑色项圈。

“爸爸，小龙难受，帮帮我。”  
他攥紧身上欲逃开人的手，牵引着那只僵硬的手从胸前往下划去，来到他变得湿漉漉的小口，他身后的尾巴也悄悄环绕着眼前人的大腿。

卢修斯机械的被儿子拉着手，掠开衬衫下摆，下面不光没穿裤子，内裤也不翼而飞。  
德拉科笔直的性器上系着他黑色的发带，里面似乎还用什么堵住了往外流水的铃口。  
后面粉红色被扩张好的小穴正一张一合的引诱着他。

“你确定？德拉科。我是谁？”卢修斯挑眉问道。他的下体快要爆炸了。看到这种美景谁还顶得住？

“当然！你是卢修斯，我很确定。”他的儿子看起来意识清醒，即使身体热得不像话。

“如你所愿。”他快速把身上碍事的衣服除尽，把蓄势待发的性器用德拉科的手撸了两把，来到后穴处。  
那毛茸茸的尾巴离开纠缠他的大腿，无声催促着。

入巷后啪啪啪中途。  
“德拉科，”卢修斯突然停下动作，保持着插入的姿势。“把尾巴收一收。”  
那条……的尾巴是不是过来蹭蹭，让他忍不住想射。  
可这也太短了吧。

“我……我控制不住我自己。”德拉科抽抽搭搭说。  
“你必须做到。你不会想知道后果的。”  
德拉科睁着有点迷糊的眼睛看着他。  
卢修斯有点挫败，不过话放下了，就要做到。

他继续刚才的动作，不过力度加大了很多，没有一开始的温吞。当他感觉到火热的内壁渐渐被艹开后，他插入了一根手指，进到了被填的满满的后穴。

“啊！疼！”德拉科惊叫出声。  
“德拉科，我说过什么？”卢修斯毫不留情的抽插着，并继续插入第二根手指。还恶意在里面搅了搅。

德拉科夹紧了屁股。  
卢修斯感受到德拉科的抗拒，他冷笑一声，继续手指和下体交叉动作。  
看到后穴开拓的更有空隙了，他猛的抽出手指，一把拽过旁边来回骚扰他的尾巴，一点点塞入穴中。

好吧，这有点过于刺激了。  
卢修斯感受到那些毛毛刮擦在自己的性器上。  
不过挺带劲的。  
看，德拉科已经忍不住射出来了。

3.  
复活节到了，德拉科拥有了一个星期的假期。他选择了回家而不是呆在学校。  
毕竟N.E.W.T.s已经结束，离毕业也没多少时间了。  
与其在学校里无所事事，不如回家看望他被软禁在家的老父亲。

长长的兔耳朵无力的耷拉着。  
黑色的紧身衣。被捆绑身后的双手。  
屁股里面塞着仿复活节彩蛋的黑色跳蛋。  
他感受着体内不定时震动的小玩意，呜咽着。

 

end.

打个广告  
西弗勒斯·卢修斯好友·魔药大师·手办狂魔·斯内普  
倾情制作！兽化药水！让你的Lover长出可爱的动物耳朵和尾巴！  
我们可不是麻瓜，才不会那么劣质的造假。是真实的身体的一部分哟~


End file.
